Lucky Wish
by Lynx Tiger
Summary: She wants to find out what really happened in the Kira, and he wants to protect her. Everything's blurred out, the only wall they can't climb over together, they built together. That was their wish. SayuxMello. Dedicated to Catwinn
1. Secrets Left Unsaid

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note nor do I make any profit from them.**

_**Lynx Tiger: Before anyone goes, WHAT THE HELL to me, let me explain one thing. This is going to be more then just drama and romance, this is also a tragic story. I'm thinking about ending this story around fourteen chapters, maybe ten. But, I will be working on the Love Trilogy while working on this story. So look for it. Its going to be a MattxMisa story. It'd explain what's going on in here.  
**_

Lucky Wish

Chapter One: Secrets Left Unsaid.

Sayu sighed, its been two months since Dustin was caught. From what Mello had told her, he was going to get the death penalty. Honestly, it was something to cheer about and to despise. Yes, he did kill many girls and came after her. Yes, she was happy that there was no chance of him breaking out, or getting a bail. However, this sort of thing reminded her of what Kira would do.

Sure, there were many people that believed in killing criminals and so many people would do anything to help Kira, she found it disturbing.

Mello has been working hard as Coil. Sometimes he had to travel for weeks on end and she felt a bit lonely. When Mello managed to get a time off, he'd sleep most of the day away, but when night fell, he did anything he could to please her, and spend time with her.

Sayu shivered. She understood what her mom had to go through. She had to be strong to raise her and Light and prepare for the worst. When Sayu got lucky, Mello would talk about either the case he was on or a case he'd been currently working on.

Some cases were dangerous than others, and it worried Sayu to no end. She actually had to admit even if it was over the phone, she was happy to know that he was alive. Even if he didn't show his face to the world.

Right now, Mello was fast asleep in their bedroom in the apartment building and Sayu was trying desperately to get lost in a book. It wasn't that simple however seeing how concerned she was. A new Kira had appeared a few weeks ago, and disappeared again. This one had killed the elderly and the criminals. Something the original Kira, her brother, wouldn't have done.

It made Sayu wonder how Kira killed. She knew that her brother was the first Kira, and the only Kira, and that it required a use of a notebook, but notebooks don't fall from the sky, and it was impossible. Besides, everyone's names were common. How did this notebook work?

She wished that Mello would answer these questions, but the problem was that the public must not know. It'd cause panic. Something that Kira already caused.

Sayu sighed. If Mello had died and Matt was the one that fell for her, she wondered if he'd talk about it. Possibly. What about Misa? Did she know that Light was Kira? No. If she had, Misa would have stuck herself closer to Light and father from Matt.

"You seem to be in thought." Mello was standing in the hallway. Sayu just glanced at him and nodded. "About what?" He asked as he walked over and sat down next to her.

"Nothing, just that new case that Near was talking to you about." Sayu winced inwardly.

Mello blinked at her. "New...case?"

_Shit! _ Sayu wanted to hit herself. Near hadn't talked to Mello since last week to give him a little break. Usually that was a two week leave. However, Mello always took either five days, or a whole week out of the vacation, so the second one was wasted on work. New cases, never seemed to stop showing up. No matter where.

"Sorry, I meant the last case you were on." Sayu tried to cover.

"Too late." Mello grinned slyly. "You're a pretty bad lair Sayu-chan."

"Shut it. I just haven't practiced."

"So, what were you really thinking about?"

Sayu sighed, caught red handed, "The Kira case."

"That again? Listen, Say, that case was solved a year ago. You shouldn't dwell on it. I know that your curious and its killing you, it would be killing me too. And it doesn't help that this was your brother's doing. Jesus, Sayu. Just drop it."

"I just want to know more about the notebook." Sayu pestered. She wouldn't give up. Mello had taught her that. Bad influences come in handy it looked like. "Is that too much information to give?"

"Yes, actually. I told you. The information your looking for is confidential. Its not going to be answered or anything." Mello sighed. "Just give up."

"You never gave up even when odds were against you." Sayu pointed out, "You were closest to Kira than anyone."

"That's true, but I know a hopeless case when I see one, and this is."

"I don't think it is." Sayu said stubbornly. "I'll find out more about this case. I'm suppose to know. I'm his little sister."

"More of a reason to keep it from you." Mello said. "We all know that you'd be in the right state to try to get revenge for your brother. You're not that girl with innocence in her heart anymore. I took that away from you when I killed in front of you, remember?"

Sayu had two things on her mind. Use Matt's and Misa's memory against him or to huff and give up. She really wanted that information, but she really didn't want him to cut the week short and go on a new case because of her. So she just sighed, "Sorry."

"Its okay." Mello told her. "I know that your curious, but sometimes its better off not knowing."

"Says you." Sayu grumbled.

"Says everyone."

"Like who?"

"Me and Near."

"That's not everyone, Mel."

--

A few days later, Mello left to go to Russia to work on a big murder. Sayu sighed to herself as she walked down the street. Its a nice day and she decided to go visit Matt and Misa.

Misa had killed herself a few days after Sayu was discharged from the hospital. In Misa's will, she begged to be buried next to Matt.

Sayu reached the graveyard and walked along the rows to find Misa's new grave and Matt's old one standing side by side together. She bent down and placed the bouquet of flowers that she got from the florist in between the graves.

Mail Jeevas and Misa Amane. Lovers till the end. Tragic couple. Sayu sat down and said softly, "Well, I've been thinking more and more about the Kira case. Using you to try to get info, and just begging for him to tell me freely. I mean, what did happen? I know my brother's Kira, and that a notebook is the murder weapon, but how does it work? Did my brother give up something to the devil?" She sighed again and then said. "I'm sure you guys are happy now." She touched Misa's grave and grinned sadly as she ran her fingers through Matt's name. "Together after a few months or maybe even a year." She sighed again. "I know. I have to stay strong but we're just falling." Sayu smiled a bit. "Look at me. I'm just burdening you with my problems, I shouldn't be doing that."

She stood up and smiled at the only memorial of the lovers that only loved each other after knowing each other after a few days.

--

"I don't need a counselor Near." Mello was over the phone with the infamous L. Well, L's successor. He was trying to tell him what was going on. Like always.

Near's soft monotonous voice came over the speaker. "You always come to work after a few days of break. Very rarely do you take the whole week off."

"And you think its because me and Sayu were fighting." Mello wasn't questioning. He was stating.

Near was silent for a few minutes before saying, "It was about the Kira case again."

"Yes Near." Mello said sarcastically.

"She doesn't need to know. Worrying is only hurting her. All she should be worried about is you and herself."

"Care to explain why she should worry about me?"

"The same reason why you worry about her." Near replied.

"I better let you go. L doesn't rest and neither do I." He hung up and stared up at the ceiling. He just wished everything was as simple as Near made it sound.


	2. Better Off Unsaid

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note nor do I make any profit from them.**

_**Lynx Tiger: Hello! Jesus, did I really slack off for seven days and not give you anything? I was suppose to update two weeks ago making a third chapter to the story! Noo I'm a chapter behind!! Yeah, ignore me. You're better off like that ;). Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I sure did. I have a hurt right arm and a bruised hip from playing my Wii (its really, really fun). Well, you might kill me soon, or maybe just as well...long AN. Not enough reading. GO NOW! READ!  
**_

Chapter Two: Better Off Unspoken

--

Sayu leaned on the couch, staring at the ceiling. It was, obviously, boring without Mello around anymore. Ever since she got her first taste of what excitement he lead and the conversations they laughed at, she was amazed about the quite apartment. Had it always been this silent when he wasn't around? She was going crazy without something to do. She could almost figure out why Matt would play video games all the time without getting bored. The noise was a distraction and the silence wouldn't drive someone up the wall.

Now, if Misa was still around, Sayu would have called her up fifteen to twenty minutes ago and beg for a girls day and night out. However, since her best friend died since she couldn't live without Matt, Sayu was going to have to figure out a new way to spend time.

Mello wanted her to quit working, just in case something happened. Yet, she was bored! She wanted something to do. She already cleaned the apartment twice and called her mother up three times to see how she was doing. Her mother was worried that Sayu was getting unstable again and wanted her to know if she was going to come home. She was always welcome to be home.

However, Sayu declined, saying that she wasn't about to fall into that trap again, and that she had someone with her (not currently) and loved her dearly, and she wasn't about to walk through the door without saying something to him unless reason called for it. She really didn't want to leave the house just in case he called, yet he did have her cell phone number and since it was charged she could always take a train ride and go over to where her mother was.

Deciding that might be best for her. She got up off of the couch and walked over to her bedroom where her cell phone was lying on the plastic dressers, charging. She picked it up and took it off the charger before sending a quick text to the archangel.

_Going to visit my mom for a while. Call my on my cell. I have it. Love you, Say-Say._

Closing her phone, she stuff it in her pocket and decided to leave. She was going to come back, so there wasn't anything else she should bring, but her cell phone.

--

"You must be lonely without your boyfriend around." Sachiko commented as she gave her daughter a cup full of the jasmine tea that she like. Sayu just smiled her thanks and took a snip when her mother asked, "What does he do again?"

"He's a detective." Sayu answered back. Mello didn't want her telling anyone that he was working with Near because more then likely she might be talking to a former Wammy House student and his reputation he wanted unscratched.

"I see. Your father used to travel a lot too when they needed more people. Very lonely." Sachiko sighed and then said, "You've been taking your medications right?"

The medications, that Sachiko mentioned was tons. Antidepressants, and other things that were suppose to help her mind keep functioning like a normal person. However, Sayu had ditched the mediation even before she re-met Mello.

"Of coarse." Sayu replied smoothly. Even though she wasn't the world's best liar, she knew how to trick her mother from watching Light. "I don't want to wind up hospitalized."

"I know you don't sweetie. I don't think your boyfriend would either." Sachiko assured. "What was his name again?"

"Michael. Michael Kaufer. German. Really nice." Sayu responded. Mello was Scandinavian and Matt was the German, but since this was her mother she was talking too, she really didn't want her to know that she was dating her ex-kidnapper. Even though, the expression and reaction she could get was funny to imagine.

Sachiko sighed and then commented, "Kira was Light...Light sent his own father to his death, and Light died because of the crimes, its a wonder why our family lasted so long."

"We had faith in Kira, and in Light. I feel sick now that I know, but he's my brother. I still have to love him. I don't have a choice." Sayu responded. "Mello keeps telling me that I should just leave the Kira case alone, but there has to be more than this."

Sachiko frowned, "Your father mentioned a notebook..."

"So has Mello..." Sayu bit her lip, trying so hard not to widen her eyes in shock. Shit. She mentioned Mello twice! She smoothly just let it go. Maybe she didn't notice.

However, her mother just let it go. "Mello has too...well there's a connection. I wouldn't suggest going after such a horrible man...but maybe if you go to the Taskforce, they should provide you some information. Just...do me a favor and don't tell me. I can't stand the fact that my own genius of a son is Kira and killed your dear father off."

"Of coarse mom." Sayu said softly. "Just let me find out. And I promise you, that I won't say a word unless it can prove Light's innocence."

"Innocence? Heh, sweetie, there's no innocence in Light. Its nice to believe, but what you believe is the lie."

--

Mello flipped his phone on when he saw that he had a new text message. He was sure it was going to be from Near. This case was getting difficult. The police were trying to help, but the problem was, was that every direction he said, they did the complete fucking opposite, like they were trying to keep him and Near from finding the real criminal.

To his shock yet pleasure, it was from Sayu. Once he read the message he frowned. Why was she at her mother's house? If he called, she might want him to say something, and he had no clue what profile Sayu gave him. Deciding against calling, he wrote a text message instead.

_Did something happen? Are you guys okay? Love, M._

Mello snapped his phone just as the hotel phone rang. Growling to himself, he picked it up, "Hello?"

"You might have a problem with this." Near said bluntly. Mello rolled his eyes, some hello that was. "Number one, the police aren't cooperating with you, but you already knew that and were about to tell me, and another thing is, is that Matsuda is going to ask Sayu out for dinner. Not that you'd be jealous or anything. I'm guessing you're going to need assistance in this case if the police aren't willing to do the directions you set for them. After all, Coil is the number three or two detective that L defeated."

"Two you fucking dumbass, am I the only one that knows this?" Mello demanded.

Near smirked over the phone, "Since you wrote a book about it and called me Big-headed, I'm sure that you already knew this. Of coarse, I didn't mean to state any insult."

"Oh fuck you and go to hell." Mello growled. "Matsuda is that idiot fan boy of Light's isn't he? I'm sure Sayu'd be fine with him. I don't control her."

"And you used to like to. I suppose everyone learns their lesson once in a while. Although, I'm sure Matt wouldn't be happy in knowing that parts of his best friend are going astray. Well then." Near hung up.

Mello growled before having half of the mind to throw the phone at a wall. If there was one thing he hated about dating was that so many people (boys mainly) thought that they could control the girls like they didn't have a mind of their own. And they usually let them take over, the girls anyway. Always dropping what their doing to tend to their poor boyfriends who's attentions always need to be on.

Seriously, can't they just grow up?

Maybe that's some way of saying that their committed to each other, Mello didn't know. However, he did know that he wasn't about to bend his knee and beg Sayu to be in his life forever.

Matt wasn't.

Misa died soon after.

What's the point of marriage if it's just going to end? Tragically or not?


	3. Armed With Secerts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note nor do I make any profit from them. **

_**Lynx Tiger Says: Gomennasai! I'm so sorry guys. This took me forever to write because of a writer's block. My tooth is fine, in case people were actually concerned XD. Anyway, if you guys like my stories, I'm going to be writing a Get Backers, and a Tactics story soon. When I'm done with the Tactics series anyway. Well, ja!**_

Chapter Three: With Secrets as Weapons

--

Sometimes, Sayu just wanted two things. Relaxation, and time to think. However, today didn't seem to give her much of anything. She had been hitting the wanted ads since the restaurant that she used to work at had to close down for some reason. She supposed that the restaurant couldn't keep up with the other businesses around it.

Mello had called her earlier that day to tell her that he was going to be working at night. Sayu also received a phone call from Matsuda who asked for a lunch date. Luckily, it wasn't today. She really wanted to talk it over with Mello but she thought that since he was going to work at night that he was going to go to sleep earlier. She didn't want to disrupt his sleep for a simple request of a lunch date.

Not only that she's a grown woman who left the house at a good age. She took care of herself, and lived by herself until a wind-whirl of fate told her to go to the police station that day. That day, ever since that day Mello was more careful with her. More cautious. Like the simplest word would cause her to break. Not that she would.

Yet, she knew. She knew that he was hiding something. It had to be the reason why he was so careful. Not only that, she had to believe that Mello wanted to keep a guard up. Keep his guard up just in case she managed to try to slip past his guarded words.

Matsuda worked with Near. With Near she would find everything she needed to know about the Kira case, and why her brother died by bullet wounds and a heart attack. Or was it a heart attack and then bullet wounds? Either way, he was buried. Six feet under. Never to call her, never to smile at her, never to congratulate her, never to give her a reason to strive to get the attention she's sought out.

She had a feeling that Mello was going to be mad at her. To take on a request of a date. Then again, she couldn't really call it a date. She was with Mello. Even alone, she could feel just a tiny presence reminding her that she belonged to him. Belonged with him. Did he feel that same thing? Or did he go off to different women trying to seduce them for answers? She suddenly laughed. What a thought.

However, she knew that there wasn't a reason to be mad. It was lunch. Matusda was getting married. She was sure that he told his fiance that he was going to lunch with her. Or was he just the same as all the other worthless guys she knew? Only saying that it was lunch when it was so much more? Betraying their girls behind their backs, and never once taking the blame for themselves.

She shook her head. Thoughts like these was the exact reason why Dustin actually caught her. Caught her and tried to kill her. Tried, but Mello came in the nick of time. She thought for a minute. Now that she was in thinking mode, she wondered faintly how Mile was doing.

Mello claimed that the Mail he knew was an eight year old kid, while the one she saw was eighteen. She had to wonder, was it the same kid? Was it a ghost of someone that wanted them to be together and not wind up like him? Or was it just two different people? Fated to tell them where exactly the other was?

Questions never lead to answers unless spoken. Mile wasn't around, so how could he answer? Sayu shook her head and leaned against the couch. Today was a long day indeed.

--

Mello didn't really have much to do. The main reason why he said he was going to be working at night was so that he had an armed excuse. It wasn't that he was going to go behind her back or anything, but he didn't want to call her every night, and have her be waken because he was stupid enough to forget the time change. Either she was wakened or he was keeping her up all night waiting for a call.

He wanted to ask her about Matusda's invitation. But, he was sure that if he invited her when he called, she would have said something. He glanced at the phone, almost daring it to ring for the answers.

Lunch. That's what all the guys said when a pretty girl crossed their ways. Sayu was the most naive person in the world he ever knew. That was besides Matt who was more naive then Sayu, and it was saying something since Sayu almost trusted Dustin. Then again, did she really trust him? Did she sense danger and tried to get out of the car?

Mello shook his head. Damn wandering thoughts. He was focused on the lunch invite and it always, always goes back to what she did with Dustin. It was stupid. If she did anything, he was pretty sure that he would be told. Sayu always asked permission or even text-ed him about what she was doing that day. Like when she went to her mother's house for unknown reasons. He didn't ask, but he did get his answer.

Everything was okay, she had sent. It was just a talk. Nothing to be concerned about.

Yeah, everything was fine and dandy in Sayu's world. Something Mello sort of envied with a passion. Everything in his world wasn't rainbows and sunshine like hers. He knew that her days had a dark grey to them, and that when he kidnapped and killed in front of her, her world twirled into something scary and bloody. Almost like her world.

If Matt wasn't there, would she still be the same girl? He doubt it. He was sure that she would wind up in a mental institution because her mind couldn't take the sudden kill. Couldn't be strong enough to shake off that feeling. To wonder if she was going to be the next person to die by his gun.

Mello picked his gun from his bedside table and looked at it. A lot of people were killed by this gun. Not all for self-defense. Most from just pure bloodlust, others from orders. He set the gun down. Sayu didn't crumble when she saw it. She didn't ask any questions about it. She asked a few, but only why he kept it when he was starting anew.

Starting anew.

If Matt was around, he'd laugh.

Wouldn't he?


	4. Buried a Lie, Uncover the Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note nor do I make any profit from them.**

_**Lynx Tiger Says: Double Update since you guys waited for a month or so for me to get back to this story. Hope you enjoy. I might not be able to write again for a week because of school. Ja!**_

Chapter Four: Bury a Lie, Uncover The Truth

--

Sayu had to admit, this wasn't going to be the first choice that she had. Next time, she swore that she was going to be the one the pick a restaurant. Not that this was bad or anything, but it wasn't her scene. She looked around to see that Matsuda was waiting for her. She smiled and saw him wave her over. She walked over and sat down across from him.

"Long time no see, Sayu." Matsuda said with a big smile.

"Its been a few months." Sayu agreed. "How's the Taskforce?"

"Everyone's good. We're working with Coil and L now. From what I heard from L the other day, is that Russia doesn't want any outside help. I suppose Coil, who's originally from Russia, can't even get them to listen. Kind of sad."

She didn't hear anything like this before. Then again, Mello barely talked about ongoing cases, and wether or not he was having problems. She wanted to ask, but she didn't. It was better if she pretended not to know anything of the sort.

"Working with Coil?" Sayu asked. "What about D?"

"Not even." Matsuda said with a shake of his head. "From what I know, Coil and L are the only ones that are even working together at the moment. I don't think D is even going to be in this one."

"True." Sayu replied with a small smile. She watched as Matsuda put a little bit of sugar in the coffee he ordered. She carefully picked hers up, and blew on it gently. The liquid made ripples as her breath touched it. She took a long snip from it, and set it down gracefully. She looked at the rippling designs the coffee was making and then looked up again. "Is there, a reason for the sudden lunch idea?"

"Ah, yes." Matsuda looked sheepish. "Well, I was sort of thinking that everyone's been hiding from you Sayu. I was wondering if you figured out anything?"

"Just something about a notebook to kill. But I knew that since Mello caught me." Sayu responded.

"Did he say anything about the rules? Or even anything about the eyes?" Matusda asked.

Eyes? Rules? Sayu blinked for a minute before shaking her head. "No." Eyes, and rules. There was a connection to those two things wasn't there? She smirked inwardly. So, this lunch idea was turning out to be a good idea. She was gathering information, and she was sure that no one else besides the Taskforce and Mello knew about these two things.

"I see." Matsuda looked embarrassed. She watched him causally. Did he figure out that she didn't know any clue? Was he going to be guarded about what he was going to say next? "If he told you about the eyes, he would have said something about the shinigami too."

Sayu had to do everything in her power not to widen her eyes. God this guy was an idiot. Not that she was going to suddenly say that and have the conversation turn sour. No, in fact, she was going to play the same Sayu they all knew and love. Something Mello actually knew about. Seeing how, that's how he talked about the notebook.

"Shinigami?" Sayu asked. "Death god?"

"Pretty much so. Ah, I'm talking too much about this, I'm sorry Sayu." Matusda turned red. "I really can't be saying anything."

"I understand. Michael, my boyfriend, he's been telling me to let the Kira case go as well. Seeing how I'm Kira's sister..." She paused and decided now would be a good time to shut her mouth. She effectively cut herself off, and took another snip of the hot coffee.

"Yeah," Matusda nodded. "Hopefully I didn't say too much."

Yet, he had no idea that he said a lot. Sayu was pleased that this was something interesting. She would have hated it, if the lunch date was only about lunch. It was a really good idea, if she could, to try to keep him talking about the case. "So, did my brother resist or...?"

"I can't say anything Sayu." Matusda said finally. "I'm sorry."

"Its okay. I'm sorry as well. I'm pressing matters too far." Sayu said, she wanted to scowl. This wasn't going as well as she thought. They had the rest of the lunch date in silence.

--

Mello wasn't in shock when Russia refused to have L help as well. He wasn't at all surprised when they wanted to solve the case themselves. However, he was surprised that they were arrogant like America was. Maybe, not though. Maybe, their worried about a war. There's already been so many fights inside Russia that having an outsider around was going to make things worse, not better.

It didn't change the fact though, that Russia was the one to ask for his help. That Russia paid a good amount of money for him to come overseas and see the case through. Mello had to admit, if it was America that did this, he swore that he was going to shove the Kira case up at their faces.

Didn't they, the most independent country in the world, the one country that never had a lesson taught to them, surrendered to Kira without a second thought? Didn't they, the one country that laughed at all the others, and didn't dare lift a finger to help unless it benefited them, scramble to Kira's power, and begged for his forgiveness?

Russia, was the only one that stood strong for a long time. No, not just Russia. Most of South Asia and Africa, and even South America didn't accept Kira as their savior. America did. Japan did.

Mello shook his head. No, to show them respect for staying strong against Kira, he supposed it couldn't hurt but to back down. He didn't blame them a bit, for wanting no outsiders anymore. The fights and riots were getting worse. Soon it'd be too much for both L and Coil.

Even though, he didn't admit defeat. He did admit to backing down. He'd come to fight the case, another day. When all the riots and all the fights cooled down. When wars about silly things were over. When everything could be fine, he'd come and show them.

He wasn't going to give up.

He leaned against the airplane's chair, wondering about Sayu. His bad habits about not giving up, were rubbing off of her. Did she find out anything about the Kira case? Even if it was by mistake? He wanted to ask her over the phone, but he couldn't. It was too much of a public place.

He did leave a message on her cell phone, telling her that he was coming home. That he was fine. That the case wasn't solved yet, but was too dangerous for him to be there anymore.

Respect.

Surrender.

There was a big fine line between the two.

Sometimes, Mello couldn't help but to think if he really did surrender.

--

After the lunch date, Sayu walked back into her apartment building to notice that her phone was lighting up. She took it out her pocket and found that it was a voice mail from Mello. She listened and smiled sadly.

Russia wasn't accepting Mello anymore. He was coming home to fight again later.

Sayu set the phone down on the table and looked out of the alleyway. That same alleyway where she had hid. That same alleyway where she witnessed that poor woman being murdered by Dustin...no...by Beyond Birthday number two. The successor of a murderer.

Was it really fate? Sayu couldn't help but to wonder. That she was going to be kidnapped again, just to for her to realize that Mello changed drastically for the better? Or was there something else in this whole plan? Was Kami looking down at them, laughing his head off, and already thinking of another obstacle for them to overcome.

Respect, surrender, white flag, obedience, Sayu shook her head. She wasn't going to do any of the things. She wanted respect by getting information. Maybe, fate had the same idea. That's why Mello was coming home, that's why Matsuda let it slip about the eyes, the shinigami, and the rules.

Fate was on her side.

There was no need for caution.


	5. Sayu's Mistake

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note nor do I make any profit from them.**

_**Lynx Tiger Says: I'm going to be going to Texas for a week to go to an Anime Festival. I won't be writing for a whole week until then. Hope you can stay a while longer with me! Its going to be ending around ten chapters, so five more to go. Maybe that is (winks). Have fun!**_

Chapter five: Sayu's Mistake.

A soft sound came from the living room. Sayu blinked the sleepiness away when she heard the gentle click of the door. She yawned and pushed her blankets off to go over to the living room. When she reached it, she could only stare in shock. Mello, Mihael Keehl, standing brightly as the moon, right before her eyes. No lights were turned on, but the street lights, and car headlights lit up from time to time, so Sayu could see his face. "What? I thought you weren't returning home until tomorrow."

Mello blinked, "Sayu? What are you doing up?"

"Sorry." Sayu laughed as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I couldn't sleep much." It was true, she only just gotten to sleep around an hour before she heard the door shut. She must have been just lightly sleeping, so the noise fully woke her. Not that she cared. She was actually glad. "I need to talk to you, Mello." She sighed as she let her arm fall to her side. She was going to get in so much trouble for knowing half of the things she did. Not only that, she was in trouble already with Matsuda, and surely Near too. Not that, Near could do anything about it, unless he knew how to erase memories.

That thought, scared her actually.

"What about?" Mello asked. He caught on. "If its about the notebook, forget it."

"It is about the notebook." Sayu agreed. "However, if I'm going to talk to you about it, shouldn't you listen a bit? Even if it's just something you already know?"

"Already know?" Mello echoed.

Sayu sighed and then looked away, not being able to look at him square in the face. "Rules, Shinigami, the eyes. I know all that."

"Who told you?" Mello asked, his voice low. Sayu glanced over at him, biting her lip. His eyes were glowing dangerously, sparkling with anger. She wanted to change her mind, and try to go to sleep, but she knew that just like her, Mello wasn't going to give up. Not so easily. "Sayu. Who..."

"Matsuda." Sayu said simply. "He thought I knew all that. I'm sure, if you were him, I would know too. Because I was Kira's sister. Because I was kidnapped and used for bait, thanks to you." She was going far, way to far, she kept going like this, there wasn't a way she was going to come out alive. Mello's eyes and posture just boldly said 'danger'. "Look, Mello...this is what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm not stupid. What rules? What are the eyes? Shinigami are supposed to be legend. So why...why are they guarding these notebooks?"

"I won't say a word."

"You're being pretty selfish." Sayu finally said. "Matusda gave me that info. He gave me it so that maybe I'd know just a bit more. Maybe he just thought it was common knownledge for me. When he found out I had no idea, he kept his mouth shut, saying that it wasn't his place. So, whose place is it to tell me anything? I can't go to Near because I don't know him, and I'm sure he'd help me."

"I'm sure he wouldn't. He knows your Kira's sister. He knows that you would get revenge if you knew..."

"If I knew? If I knew what? If Matt was here, would he say? Would Misa? Would anyone?" Sayu demanded. "My brother kept me in the dark, you are keeping me in the dark too. I'm tired of it. I just want a bit of light, that's all I'm even asking for. Is it a fucking crime to ask questions? To know? I don't have any idea why people are hiding. Hiding from me. What could be so bad, that I would want revenge!"

Silence. Complete and utter silence. Mello just glared at her, heatedly. "Ever wondered, anything? Anything at all?"

"About what?"

"Anything besides the notebooks? Besides the eyes, the rules, and the shinigami?" Mello asked looking at her.

"Of coarse! I'm wondering why you people are hiding from me!"

"Is that everything?"

"..." Sayu just stared. What was Mello trying to get at? His eyes never left her, his glance never wavered, not once. Not even to look at the window. She just stared, he was being serious. "I'm not sure I follow."

"Of coarse you don't." Mello said. "The only thing you're curious about, is everything in between. You just don't get anything that's the most important."

"What do you mean by that?"

Mello sighed and then said, "I can't believe it." He rubbed the back of his neck and then said. "Forget it Sayu. Never mind. If you don't get it now, then you'll get it in time. When that happens, you'll be wanting answers. Maybe I'll answer them. Maybe I won't. Right now, its late. At night may I add." He looked at her and then sighed. "I'm going to bed. Its too late for any arguments right now."

"Wait a..." Sayu watched as he lightly shoved her out of the way and walked into the shared bedroom. All she could do, is stare at the door that shut.

--

It was something to worry about. It was a big worry to tell truth. Not even in the same category as worry. It was almost fear. Mello couldn't feel fear. He never feared anything. He didn't fear for his life when he pressed the button to make the building that he was inside collapse, and he certainly didn't fear for Sayu when she was with Dustin.

Then again, what was fear? If worry was something that made someone care about the others well being when they weren't around, then what was fear? Was it something that made your heart beat fast or was it something that just made you hesitant?

He didn't know. He knew the meaning of fear, but how could one tell if they were scared? Anyone could lie about how they were feeling, and hide what they really were feeling. Since that was true, how could anyone know the emotion their really feeling?

Mello growled, this was confusing! Not the point, he drifted away from the emotions thought and went straight to what was worrying him. What was worrying was the fact that Sayu only seemed to care about knowing what the notebook contained. She knew about the rules, the eyes, and the notebook itself.

Didn't she have any idea, whatsoever that if she was to learn more about the notebook she'd have to know more about Kira? Did she know that to learn about the notebook was to be inside Kira's head, and to know everything that happened along with the notebook? It wasn't just to know the rules or to know the eyes anymore. The rules had history, the eyes had history.

To learn all that, could one remain sane?

Didn't she know that to learn of the notebook, it meant knowing L? Meant knowing the true reason why Light and her father died? Knowing why Matt died? Knowing why Misa was dead as well? Even though it was by suicide it was still a big part. If her memories was still intact, she would be sentenced to death. Light was going to make sure of that, when he called out Mikami's, Takada's, and Misa's names during his last moments.

"Could she handle knowing that I'm the most damned alive? No." Mello said aloud before letting himself drift into a fitful sleep.

--

Sayu couldn't understand it. Why was Mello calling her selfish? Was knowing about the notebook that much of a crime? She wanted to learn more, she had to. If no one was going to provide any answers, would she be able to find Near and ask him herself? Would he even give her the time of day to explain why everyone was hiding information from her?

She could understand hiding the info from the public, but she was family. She was Kira's little sister. The one that she'd looked up to and admired, and always wanted to be. There wasn't anything else she could be so happy of doing.

Then Mello took her away.

It was like a fairy tale, but instead of falling in love with her rescuer (which would be Matt) she fell for the villain. Mello, he had that way with everyone. Being the villain, yet being the one some looked up to for direction and guidance.

Would finding Near actually answer all of these questions?

She didn't know if she wanted to anymore.


	6. To Forgive is to Forget and to Forget

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note nor do I make any profit from them.**

_**Lynx Tiger Says: I'm back from my trip and oh my god it was a blast. I got some new manga, so expect new stories to be coming up. I'm going to have so much fun! Anyway enjoy my welcome back present to all my readers!**_

Chapter Six: To Forgive is to Forget and to Forget is to Lie

--

Sayu wasn't sure if she wanted to know more. It was the next day and Mello already made it clear he didn't want to talk about the Kira case. He started to clam up when she even mentioned her brother. Even though it was one day, Sayu had a feeling that Mello could go on like this even when it was a long ago thing. Sayu had to admit, Matt nor Misa ever mentioned about how well Mello could hold a grudge. Then again, she only met Matt once before he died, and she was sure that if Misa was alive she wouldn't know either. Then again, Sayu could tell he could hold a grudge just by a hour of having this game of telephone.

"Look, I'm sorry okay?" Sayu tried to plead once again. "I didn't know that Matsuda didn't have any idea."

"That's not what you should be apologizing for, and I already told you to stop." Mello said. It was easy to tell that the infamous blond was already annoyed enough. Sayu didn't know what she could do. She really wanted to know what she really should be apologizing for, but what?

Then, it sort of hit her. Not really, but maybe she should be apologizing for not knowing that there were other things involved in the Kira case. She didn't know why she should even consider apologizing for something so pathetic but maybe, just maybe it hit a little close to home.

Matt died during the Kira case, but Light died too. Sayu knew that maybe, just maybe having her talk about Shinigami and the eyes and the rules sort of hit a little close to home. Maybe she accidentally became insensitive to that fact and started to press buttons that shouldn't be pressed.

"Look, I really am sorry. I should have realized that what I was saying would hurt you. I mean, I'm sure that even though Matt died, you're still feeling the pain of loosing someone really close." Sayu bit her lip, not knowing if she was doing any of this right. It wasn't like her to apologize for something she didn't know about. "I mean I lost Misa and I lost Light. You lost Matt, and someone else right? L?"

"You knew that L died?" Mello asked.

"If Near's L's successor and you wanted that job, you would have to know L right? Wasn't he someone that you wanted to be?" Sayu asked.

"True. I just wasn't expecting it to be common sense. I thought someone told you." Mello replied.

"Everyone, I think, knows that L's dead." Sayu said. "His successor's ways aren't exactly what the original would do."

"Near likes to think every thing's a puzzle. I don't think L even considered that. I don't know what he saw his cases as. Maybe him and Near were more like each other than I thought."

"Hmm." Sayu hummed a bit.

"Sayu?"

"Yeah?" Sayu's head snapped toward her boyfriend. She couldn't really call him a lover, they only got as far as hugging and kissing. She was sure, just the same as marriage, that they weren't going to get very far pass that.

"Forget about the Kira case. Its over, and its done. I know you want to know more about why your brother turned out the way you are, but you have to consider, just consider that there's more than just simple facts."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember Beyond Birthday and the Los Angels cases that L had to track down? The stories I were told were full of information that even I didn't want to know about. I really didn't want to think that he was chasing someone that was so demented it was nuts. Then again, you were part of the Kira case, you played a small part, yet a big one at the same time. So doesn't that give you enough information to know that this case is a horror show and not a pleasure scene?"

"Kira is my brother who killed thousands of people." Sayu said her voice a bit sharp. "I want to know why."

"You were told why. He thought he was justice." Mello sighed.

"Yes. L thought himself justice too. I saw that little television prank he played. So I have to wonder. Who really was justice?"

"L."

"That's not what I meant. What I meant was, what's justice when all you get is pain? Isn't justice knowing the facts and knowing that the right person is gone? I know he's dead, and the world's safer now, but where's the facts? The history behind it?" Sayu shook her head. "Its a untold story."

"That's how it should remain." Mello looked at her. "Just forget it Sayu. Its the past. Its better off forgotten."

"Why are you so keen for me to forget everything? Look Mello! I'm three steps away from uncovering everything. Shinigami, eyes, rules, their helping me. They may seem like little information but its a lot to me. With it, I might be able to uncover more and more I uncover the more I figure out." Sayu said her excitement was showing. Her eyes were gleaming. She wanted to know, she wanted Mello to tell her instead of her going out to uncover more information and have someone like Matsuda tell Near. If he even did.

Mello sighed and then said, "Be stubborn. You just don't know."

"Know what? You played a part in the Kira case too. Even though Matt died because of whatever plan you made, I'm sure it was a mistake." Sayu tried.

"A mistake? Okay, since you actually decide to bring me and Matt into this I think I'll tell you a little bit of the Kira case, but its not going to help you much. Its just going to make you regret." Mello said.

Sayu blinked. "Make me regret?"

"Make you regret even telling me that what we did was a mere accident." Mello said. "Want to know why Matt's buried six feet under and I'm still kicking? Matt died because he was a decoy for me. We both knew that either both or one of us was going to die that night. I got lucky. I found out that Takada was hiding a piece of the note on her and threw it away, and made sure that she wasn't holding anymore. Luckily for me, she told me who Kira was, and what was going on. Near contacted me and told me that I should stop my plan before something happened. What happened? Matt was dead. He died because of my plans. We both knew it. We both knew one or both was going to die. So why did he follow?" Mello got close to Sayu and gently tilted her chin up.

"I...I don't know." Sayu stammered. Even though they lived under the same house, sometimes Sayu forgot how intimidating Mello could be.

"Because I asked." Mello gently let her chin go. "I asked him for a favor, and he agreed. When I told him the plan, he laughed and said that it was the worst idea I ever had yet it was as effective as it was going to get. You see even we did die, we got information for Near. We managed to get him closer to Kira, even though our original goal was to get me closer to him." He took a few steps back and looked away. "So you tell me, Sayu. Knowing that I killed my best friend because of my goals, does it still want to make you know more about the case?"

"Yes." Sayu said. "That's just your history. It has nothing to do with my brother."

"Are you sure it doesn't?" Mello asked, a smirk or a smile was playing at his lips.

Sayu didn't know if it was a trick question or not. "...I don't know. But I do know I want to learn more. You're only intriguing me. You're not pushing me away."

"Fine." Mello shrugged. "Can't stop you now. Seeing how you were the hostage for the notebook, and seeing how your still so determined, here's a little trivia for you." He looked at her and then said, "Ever wondered just for a bit about why he was dating two girls at once?"

"WHAT?" Sayu couldn't believe that. "No way. I knew that he dumped Misa, but I didn't know he was doing two girls at once."

Mello laughed. "Takada and Misa. Misa had the eyes. Takada was just a spoke person. Misa could kill him at any time she wished, and Takada was just a mere law giver. A person that said what laws were new, and what laws were changed and what laws were firm." He shrugged. "Misa lost her memories because Light asked her to abandon the notebook. Takada? I don't know much about her, but the last I remember they were going steady before he died. Before she died." Mello shrugged. "That's all I'm going to say."

"That's it?" Sayu asked.

Mello blinked, "You honestly thought I was going to tell you the whole case? Hun, if you thought that then you're really going to have a tough time trying to get information. Its not going to be handed out to you. All I did was tell you what I knew of the case."

"And your lying." Sayu replied. "You know more about it then just that."

"No, its all true." Mello stretched and then said. "Isn't it enough information to know? To cherish and to think about? Instead of going out and trying to get yourself killed or worse?"

"What's worse than death?" Sayu asked.

Mello just gently caressed her cheek and carefully tucked a strand of hair away from her eyes. "Loads of things." _Everything._


	7. Unexpected Phone Call

_**Lynx Tiger Says: I tried doing Near but I'm sure he's OOC. The reason why he's going to tell Sayu won't be clear until next chapter, so I'm leaving it to your minds why he's going to tell her. On the other hand, I'll cya soon. This chapter only has three more to go, possibly four! **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note nor do I make any profit from them.**

Chapter Seven: An Unexpected Phone Call

--

Sayu had her doubts that Mello was talking about torture. Maybe he was mentioning about losing someone precious. It'd explain why the forlorn look his eyes held while the gentle smile that played on his lips (it could have been a smirk for all Sayu knew) didn't match. She really wanted to know what would make Mello say such things. Then again, he lost two people in a span of a few years. A few people that meant the world. L and Matt.

Sayu lost three people in nearly the same year. Her father, her brother, and then her best friend. Well, a person that became a friend. She didn't know for certain but the way Mello mentioned that loads of things could be worse then death, made it seem like he knew it like the back of his hand.

_What could have been so horrible besides joining up with the Mafia make it seem like Death is merciful? _Sayu thought as she washed the dishes. It was the morning after Mello's prep talk about what had happened in the past, and even though she tried to press for more information, he wouldn't budge. So now, standing in the kitchen spaced out, Sayu was going through the question with everything in mind, forgetting what she was supposed to be doing.

Snapping herself out of it quietly, she got back to washing dishes, and her mouth pursed in a thin line. _I was his hostage for the notebook, don't I have some right to know why Shinigami have to do anything with it? Even the rules would be enough! So, why does he make it seem like the more I know, the more I'd regret? _She finished with the dishes and was wiping her hands on the dishtowel near her as her mind began to wander again. _He seemed so sad. _

Thousands of reasons went through Sayu's head about why Mello didn't want her to know about the notebook. The only one that made sense to her, and actually could be the only reason that was true, was that since Matt knew about the notebook and he was Mello's best friend, and died knowing about it, that Mello was afraid that if she knew about it, she'd die or do something stupid too.

It was the only explanation, in Sayu's mind. If Matt died knowing about the notebook, and Misa followed soon after, then if Sayu knew about it, was there a chance she'd die too? Sayu sighed and then muttered, "Its a good possibility."

She was about to leave the kitchen when she heard her cell phone ring. Sayu glanced at the island counter where her pink cellphone with a few charms on it started buzzing and moving around. Not wanting it to crash to the floor, Sayu picked it up. "Hello?"

"Are you Sayu Yagami?" said a cold monotone voice. It didn't really sound familiar to Sayu, but she wasn't sure if she should even respond with a lie, or with the truth.

"If I'm not?" Sayu asked finally.

"That basically says that you are." The voice replied.

Sayu turned red and then said, "Who gave you this number? Who are you?"

"I'm not surprised your panicking Miss Yagami." The voice said as if it didn't even hear what was being said. "As for the number, I stole it from Mello, and as for who I am. You can call me N."

"N?" _Why is Near calling me? _Sayu thought as she stared at the phone with shock written all over her face. "If you're trying to contact Mello, you got the wrong number." She replied. "Sorry about that."

"I wasn't trying to contact Mello although speaking of him, if he did catch me on the phone with you it'd be a hassle to calm him down." Near responded. "We are still bitter rivals even though we work together."

"So, why is the great L contacting a lowlife girl like me?" Sayu asked sourly. It wasn't like she distrusted Near. She was a bit cautious. If Near was talking to her and Mello wasn't around to overhear the conversation that had to mean that Near wanted her to do something, dangerous or something else.

"I never said you were a lowlife despite the fact that you are Kira's sister." Near said bluntly.

"Wow, I can almost feel flattered hearing that." Sayu replied. She sighed, being rude wasn't going to help her any. "What do you want N?"

"I heard from many people that your trying to get information about the Death Note." Near replied. "And about your brother is that correct?"

"The Death Note? So the notebook as a name." Sayu muttered. Snapping herself out of it, she said timidly. "You're not trying to stop me are you? Even if you are, I'm still going to find the information."

"I was wondering about that. I'm not trying to stop you though. This is why Mello isn't listening to this conversation and why I'm speaking to you directly." Near said. "I don't think information should be withheld when its a family member. After all, this problem is what makes everything harder. People that can't mind their own business."

"I almost feel as if your trying to scold me at the same time praising me." Sayu muttered faintly. "You don't have very good communication skills."

"I am antisocial from what people said. Even Mello agrees with that. Surprisingly." Near said. "Anyway, that's besides the point. Do you still want the information despite what Mello and everyone else says?"

"Yes!" Sayu exclaimed.

"Very well." Near said. "A meeting place should be well in tact."

"Umm...Mello has a week off next week." Sayu replied. "But tomorrow he's working."

"No good." Near said. "If I leave and he's working he'll get suspicious. No, I'll see you when he has his week off."

"How will you pull that off?" Sayu asked raising an eyebrow.

"Easy." Near said. "I'll call you, tell you where to meet me, and I'm sure your lying skills are amateurish so just say you're going to see a friend and leave."

"Thanks for thinking so." Sayu muttered again. "Alright then."

"Well then." And the phone was hung up.

"So I see Near." Sayu said as she also hung up. Her eyes stared at her cellphone. "The man that solved the Kira Case and possibly saw my brother's death. I wonder...if I'm brave enough to face someone like that." She set her phone down.

_But how am I going to lie to Mello? _Sayu thought to herself.


	8. The Bridge Fell Down

_**Lynx Tiger Says: Eeeh, I think I screwed up Near's personality, but I couldn't help it. Sorry if he's OOC. If he's too OOC Tell me okay? I'll edit it to my best! **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note nor do I make any profit from them.**

Chapter Eight: The Bridge Fell Down

--

The week Mello was off, he noticed that Sayu was acting strange around him. Always looking at her phone with a panicked stricken look on her face, and her constant lying about how she was fine he asked, was starting to concern him. Did someone call her and ask her about something? Or did someone disturb her over the phone? What could she be waiting for? Mello didn't have much of an idea about why Sayu was jumpy and nervous, but he was sure he was going to find out.

Around the third day of his day off, the phone rang. Just before Mello could get it, Sayu quickly picked it up with a fast speed. It started to worry him. What exactly was she waiting for?

"Hello?" Sayu asked with false cheerfulness. "Oh yes." She tried to be discreet about looking over at Mello, but he caught her gaze with a raised eyebrow, making her turn away. "Where again?" She asked. "Mizu Fountain Park?" She asked. "The entrance? Okay. I'll be there. What time? Now?! You're kidding!" She listened for a little bit and then she sighed. "Fine, fine, no turning back now is there? Hey I know what I said you don't have to repeat it to me! Bye!" Sayu hung up and smiled at Mello, "Well I'm leaving!" She said a little too happily. "See ya!" Before Mello could open his mouth about who it was, Sayu already was out the door. The sound of fading footsteps obviously told him that she was running.

Who called her? Mello waited a few moments before standing up and leaving the apartment. There was something wrong with this whole thing. Who would call Sayu when he was home? Maybe, could it be? Mello didn't want to, but he had a tendency to jump to conclusions way to quickly. Right now, his mind was already thinking of the worst possible outcomes.

_Hold on, _Mello thought to himself. _Sayu's been looking for information on the Death Note. Did she find a lead and offered to meet the person? Stupid naive girl, she already been kidnapped two times we do not need a third! _

--

_Maybe I should have told Mello that I was meeting a friend and let him ask questions before I ran out of the apartment. _Sayu thought to herself now that she was away from the building and started her walk. She couldn't believe that she actually didn't really lie to Mello, but possibly made him more suspicious. _The phone call sure didn't help either. _Sayu sighed to herself. Her lying skills were bad, and she thought that if she could get away fast, no suspicion would arise, but now that she was thinking back, it was quite possible that suspicion wasn't really suspicion anymore. It was more or less a confession, and knowing Mello he was possibly thinking that she was offered information as bait to be kidnapped again.

_I don't want to know what reaction he would have if he found out that I'm going to see Near. _Sayu sweatdropped. Yeah, that wasn't the best thing. _I hate this already. _

Soon enough she reached the enterance of Mizu Fountain Park when she saw a boy dressed in a white shirt and light blue jeans standing there. His grey eyes dull and emotionless while a few onlookers were cooing at the sight.

"I wonder how old he is. He's so cute." One girl gushed from the side.

Sayu sweatdropped, yeah, this wasn't the best day at all. "Near!" She called as she walked over to him. "Should I be calling you something different?"

"No, Near's fine. You must be Miss Yagami." Near said looking at her. "Pleased to meet you."

"We met before through camera." Sayu mentioned. "So basically I should be the one saying its a pleasure." She blinked and then said. "Sorry that was rude."

"I'm fine with that." Near shrugged. "Mello's rude all the time, you learn to cope with different ways of talking."

"Sure, but you go through computer." Sayu said. "I think the only face to face contact you had was with Mello."

Near looked at her a slight smile playing at his lips. "You sure about that? Lets not forget I'm the one that's going to be disclosing information that you want." He turned back to face the front so he wouldn't crash into anything.

--

_Near? _Mello blinked as he saw Sayu run over to the casually dressed boy. It was surprising to see him away from the work office and around in the sunlight he hated. _What is he doing here? _He watched as the two of them walked off. Deciding to follow at a distance, he fell in step behind them. Since the street wasn't very crowded, and not many people were yelling and talking, the only thing that drowned their voices was the cars that frequently passed.

"Near?" Sayu asked suddenly making Mello look up from his thoughts to hear what she was going to say. "You dragged me all the way out here, but..."

"I have a feeling that you weren't able to lie to Mello. There's a good possibility that now he's sort of suspicious of your actions. Then again, I'm sure knowing you, that you were in a panic thinking of a lie and couldn't bring yourself to tell him one and just ran off." Near replied bluntly. "It doesn't matter much. Mello was going to find out about this meeting either from me or from you."

"I see." Sayu sweatdropped. "You read people like a book."

"No. The puzzle is just so boring." Near replied.

Sayu just sighed and then said, "You're here to discuss about the Kira case with me weren't you Near?"

"I was." Near said. "But first, I want to get away from all the noise."

"Hmm. We could go to Sakura Blossom Park. No one goes there when the sakura trees are out of season." Sayu said. "And besides, your really pale. I think a bit of sun couldn't do much harm to you."

Near gave her a weak look, "So you say."

Sayu just laughed and then said, "Come on." She lead the way.

Mello who was still right behind them frowned. So Near knew that he was listening in to the conversation and stalking them. That wasn't very surprising. Near could pick up things that most people wouldn't, and Mello would take action that most people wouldn't. It was sort of a wonder how they were able to work together when they were both rivals, and he was sure that the information that Near was going to disclose wasn't going to help that relationship any.

What he was worried about though, was how much information Near was going to give. Was he going to tell the whole story or things that she needed to know? Was he going to explain the notebook and why she was bait for his plans or was he going to leave that out?

He watched as Sayu lead the way to Sakura Park and he sort of wondered, about if the relationship was going to fall apart or not.

--

"Sorry about dragging you half way across town just to come here." Sayu apologized as she sat down by a base of the sakura tree that wasn't in blood yet. From what Near could tell, it was going to be bloom soon. The buds were just about to open, but not quite.

"Its fine." Near said sitting down in a crouched position so that his clothes wouldn't get dirty. "Now then, how much do you know about the notebook, Sayu?"

"Lets see. I know about the eyes, the rules, the book itself, and I know that my brother was Kira, and I know that I was used for bait to get the book to get it away from Kira, but that's just about it. Oh, I also know about Shinigami." Sayu replied with a slight smile.

"Impressive. Then again, I'm sure the lunch date you had with Matsuda helped you out more than was planned right?" Near asked slyly.

Sayu turned red. "How do you know about that?!" She demanded.

"I know a lot of things Sayu." Near said as he started twirling his hair. "Part of which is why I decided to be the one to tell you. I know your under going a relationship with Mello. This is part of the reason why I think information should be told and not kept. If you weren't, I think I might kept it secret."

Sayu blinked at him and then said, "I'm not sure I follow."

"I should start from the beginning then." Near said. "Try to follow along. And please don't make me repeat myself. That's just one pet peeve of mine."

--

Mello listened to the all familiar story that Near was telling Sayu and didn't dare interrupt and try to save face. Near was sort of right and wrong to do this. Mello had a bad feeling that Near was doing this to tear them apart, at the same time he wondered if Near was trying to help improve of the relationship in his own way. Sometimes, Mello couldn't help but to consider that Near was annoying when it came down to other people's business. He didn't have a right to even try to help improve this one.

Mello closed his eyes and folded his arms as he listened from behind the cherry tree that Near and Sayu were at. The story was so familiar to him, he could repeat everything that happened, fact for fact. What he didn't like though, was when Near finally touched the Mafia part of the whole thing.

"Remember when you were kidnapped and Mello was after the notebook?" Near didn't bother waiting for an answer. "He basically wanted that notebook to test it and see if it was really how Kira kills. I'm sure Mello saw a Shinigami, but that's not my story to tell. That's his. All I can tell you is that the notebook Mello had went back to Kira. Kira had another notebook in his position and that's what he used to get your father to use the eye trade. I don't know what the eye trade is all about, all I know is that once you get the eyes you can see someone's name and lifespan." Near explained. "Well, your father used that to see Mello's true name."

Sayu blinked and then said, "If that's true..."

"The burn scar was from the explosion. I'm not sure how your father really died, but from what I remember, a doctor told me there was a bullet wound in his neck. The explosion didn't help much." Near said.

"Mello..." Sayu whispered. "So, basically he killed my father?"

"To put it bluntly, yes." Near said. "But from what I can recall, he had a bomb switch in his hands, so unless someone from Mello's group shot him, I can't say for certain."

"I see." Sayu said softly. "Continue, sorry."

"Its fine." Near waved it off.

Mello opened his eyes and then pushed himself off of the tree and decided he had heard enough about the familiar story. It was quite obvious now that the minute Sayu got home, she was going to want him out, so why not get rid of all his stuff and get out before she could say anything?

It would possibly be good for the both of them.

--

It took up four hours of listening to the story and the explaining and logic until Sayu heard the whole and complete story. It was amazing and tragic at the same time. Misa had the eyes, and then was pushed aside for Takada and Mikami, two of Kira's most loyal of supporters.

When the story was over, Sayu felt sorry. Felt pity. Mello did something tragic to do something good just so that Near could fit everything together. Not only that, Matt died to protect Mello, and Misa died because she loved Matt so much.

If Misa kept loving Light, Sayu knew that Misa would have died sooner and quicker then what she did. Sayu smiled sadly at the ground. Misa was sort of brave to live for so long without Matt. She admired that.

_I don't think though, Misa had to listen to anything tragic. Mello killed my father, Near lead my brother to his death and Matsuda was the one that killed him. No, it was Ryuk. _Sayu closed her eyes, feeling hot tears sting her eyes. "I'm sorry Near, but I should get going."

"Of coarse. I'm sure Mello is highly suspicious now." Near said. "Speaking of." Near looked up at Sayu who stood up and was about to walk off. "Sayu..."

"If you're thinking that I'm going to dump Mello, I have no idea." Sayu said. "I want questions answered from his side of view now." She clenched her fists. "I just have more questions." She shook her head. "That's why I need to go home and talk to him."

"There's a good chance," Near stood up and brushed himself off. Wincing when his legs started popping. "That Mello might not be home."

"I know, I'm sure he's looking frantically for me." Sayu turned to Near. "Just please don't tell Mello about how much I know." She bowed and then ran off before Near could have a chance to reply.


	9. To Break Down Walls

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note nor do I make any profit from it. **

_**Lynx Tiger Says: Oh my gosh its the END! Yes, it is completed. I was going to make an extra chapter, but I realized that it would be foolish. Never mind on that idea. Anyway, thank you all so very much for the kind reviews you left me and for reading it even though my updates are taking longer and longer to do. If you liked this story, I will advise that you read Love Desire a MattxMisa pairing that's a prequal to this one. Also, if you happen to like Tactics or Getbackers, I will be writing fanfiction for one of those animes pretty soon. **_

Chapter Nine: To Break the Walls

--

Sayu managed to reach the apartment too late. All of his stuff was gone and the room was much more empiter now. Sayu bit her lip as she looked around, why didn't he tell her that he was moving out? Did he want to move her stuff too and make it a surprise or...did he happen to overhear what her and Near were talking about?

Deciding it was best not to jump to conclusions she grabbed her cell phone and dailed his cell phone number, praying that he didn't dare change cell phones and numbers.

"Hello?"

"Mello? What the hell?" Sayu demanded. "Why is all your things gone?"

"Oh, that." Mello took in a deep breath and then said, "Weren't you going to kick me out anyways?"

"What for?" Sayu asked.

"Don't play innocent." Mello said. "I saw you talking with N."

"..." So it was him that overheard the conversation. She licked her lips, what to say with this? She couldn't deny it, he was right there. She couldn't lie and say that they were talking about something different, he was a lying detector. He'd tell immediately, but she couldn't tell the truth either, because she didn't want to fight with him. So far, that was exactly what might happen.

"Look, deny it all you want." Mello said as if he was reading her thoughts. "But you can't deny that you know about the Death Note."

"Hai, I know about the Death Note, but that has nothing to do with this conversation." Sayu snapped.

"Well, I did kill your father." Mello said a little too casually, "and that was all part about the Death Note."

"Oh for godssake Light was the one that sent the Death Note to the Taskforce and it was my father's idea about the eyes, and it wasn't you that killed him...or at least I don't think so. Didn't someone shoot him in the neck? Even if you didn't blow up the building like you did, he was going to die anyway. I get it, you think its your fault." Sayu rambled. "But right now, that is absolutely besides the point. You're coming home back here okay?"

"..." Silence was at the end of the other line, possibly because Sayu shocked him so suddenly or something. Sayu bit her lip, there wasn't any breathing or any sign that Mello had listened to it. Sayu took her cellphone off her ear to see that they were still connected. She placed it back and said tentatively, "Mello?"

"You're one crazy gutsy chick." Mello finally said this time stunning Sayu. "To room with a murderer."

"Okay you were in the Mafia." Sayu rolled her eyes. "I seen it, I've been there."

"You were my hostage."

"And fuck you if you think I'm not still." Sayu replied.

Again more silence. Sayu was getting a little bit afraid about this whole long pause thing. Mello was a scary guy, no doubt, but what she was more or less afraid of is if he wasn't even listening. If he just suddenly hung up or something. Doubts ceased when he said, "So, you still believe your my hostage?"

"Of coarse. Dustin tried being my captor and look how well that turned out for him." Sayu said smoothly. She finally sighed and then said, "Look, I get it alright? I am rooming with a murderer, but he changed to be Coil." She opened her eyes. "I'm sure that the blood on your hands can be washed away. Usually all it takes is a clean concious. You're changing for the better, so why not forget the past?"

"You make that sound so easy when you were the one chasing after information." Mello replied.

"Near told me that if you didn't want to share it, he would." Sayu responded. "I have a feeling that he wanted you to tell me. I don't think he meant for it to go this far."

"Stupid.." He muttered something under his breath. Sayu knew immediately that he was swearing out Near. The poor little kid. "Alright, alright." He sighed, "You want me home then?"

"Hai. Oh and next time? Try to leave a note when your going to do something stupid like that again."

Mello laughed, "Tell that to Matt."

"He did." Sayu grinned. "On national T.V."

"And died because of it." Mello smirked. "Should I do that to you?"

"HELL NO!" Sayu screamed making Mello chuckle as she hung up with a snap of her phone. Geez, boys were so dumb.

--

Mello still didn't come back. It was thirty minutes since the phone call, and Mello still hadn't walked through the doors yet. Sayu couldn't help but to worry. Didn't she say that she wanted him home? Didn't she say that she knew that it wasn't him that killed her father? That it was someone else? Didn't she forgive him for everything he's ever done? What more could she do?

She was upset. Plain and simple. Just exactly how far did he go to leave? Was he at the airport? Did he really think that she was going to be so mad that he'd have to leave Japan?! Sayu's mind kept reeling until she heard a knock at the door.

Blinking, she stood up from the couch and walked over to the door. Looking through the peephole she gasped and flung the door open, "Where the hell?"

"Around." Mello said before handing her a single rose. It wasn't a bouquet but it was better than that. A single rose that held a promise. An apology too if she wanted to look at it that deep. Mello pulled his luggage in and started unpacking.

Sayu couldn't help but to remember. "Deja Vu."

"What?" Mello asked turning to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Its like Deja Vu." Sayu said with a small smile. "We did this routine before."

"When I first moved in because of Dustin?" Mello asked as he turned back to the luggage. "I suppose so."

Sayu smiled a bit and then said, "About..."

"In case you were wondering, Near called me before you did."

Sayu blinked. "He convinced you first?"

"After a few hang ups." Mello replied. "He's a pestering little kid."

_Near didn't want to see me and Mello break up because of him. I bet he felt guilty. _Sayu thought to herself. Even though the boy in white was a bit out of touch with the social world, he wasn't a complete dummy. She supposed that he had learned to hide what he was feeling. She smiled lightly and then said, "I'm glad he managed to you get you back."

"I'm sure I would have come back anyway if you called." Mello said. "After a few hang ups and having to listen to your voicemail for a long while before giving in."

_That almost sounds like Near actually stalked him to get him back. _Sayu sweatdropped. _I suppose socially challenged comes in handy...at weird times. _"Well, at least your home."

Mello stood up and walked over to where Sayu was before planting a kiss on her lips. It wasn't anything more but a simple firm press of skin. "I'm glad to be home."


End file.
